


Stop Thinking of The Girl

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Post-Promised Day, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is done with Al getting pea soup. Hopefully the nurse that scares him away won't be on duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Thinking of The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Another update. :)

"No way, Al! I'm not waiting for another damned day for you to take in solid food yet! I know you're sick of this green stuff." Ed flopped down next to Al, eyeing the pea soup that Al had on his table.

 

"Ed, the nurses say that it's still too soon."

 

"It's been almost two weeks! We can't leave here until they see you at least handling a cane! You're still in this bed and. . . I want you home." Al sighed as he felt Ed partially gave Al a side hug.

 

"But Ed -"

 

"No buts, Al." He said and walked out from the bed and headed for the doors in big strides, taking the IV with him. He faintly heard Al sigh tiredly. He was going to give the nurse a piece of his mind for his brother and demand that they take this ridiculous needle out of his skin. So long as that big nurse with a uni-brow wasn't there. She'd offer a sponge bath again just to scare him back into the room. That was something he didn't want to live through.

 

Nope this time it was a blond nurse there. He had never seen her before. She looked nice.

 

"Excuse me, but it's time for my brother to eat solid foods and it must've slipped the nurses mind." The woman looked up at him and he faintly choked back his spit when he noticed that it was almost the shade of blue Winry had. The nurse looked pretty also like Winry and - Damn it stop!

 

"Name?" the nurse asked with a pretty smile. Ed felt his cheeks grow hot

 

"E-Edward Elric." he squeaked.

 

"Is that your brother's name?" she asked. He shook his head vigorously.

 

"Er. . . that's mine. Alphonse Elric is his name." He felt heat creep up his neck and looked every else except for her and that was when he spotted Stevenson talking to a disabled patient. He breathed out a thank you and walked away towards the man.

 

"Wait, young man!" she called out as he walked away.

 

"Never mind." he said without looking back. He'll give Stevenson a piece of his mind. He wasn't about to deal with sexy Winry-like nurses. He'll deal with whatever biological and hormonal explorations that needed to be done with the _real_ Winry when he goes back to Risembool thank you very much! Looks like that he'd rather deal with that sponge bath nurse after all. He shuddered. He probably did need to call Winry after all, then maybe he could stop thinking about her all the time.


End file.
